


Kakavege - One Shot Collection

by NickCherry12



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Writing, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Fluff, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickCherry12/pseuds/NickCherry12
Summary: It's a bunch of kakavege one shots, because I love that ship and I can't write multi-chapter story. The tags say it all, so you've been warned. I'm also open for ideas so comment some, or just let me know what can do to improve or general, you know, I'm not pushing. This little collection will be updated weekly, most likely.Enjoy ^^
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. I don't know that that means

"No." was the harsh response that came before he took a gulp of water, recently finished training. "But 'Geta..." he whined, clapping his hands together and ignoring the pain in his left arm.

"Kakarot, I am not going to say something I do not understand." Vegeta sighed, his face turning more relaxed. He knew now that Goku questioned him, maybe even doubted him, that there would be no way around.

  
Goku's face fell as he looked to the ground, shifting from leg to leg nervously. He decided not to press the topic more as he feared his boyfriend would go angry. It was like calm before the storm.

"Listen," Goku flinched as Vegetas voice broke the awkward silence in the gravity room, preparing for the worst.

  
"I can't say it because I dont know what it means. For example, you can say that you love me, but you also say that you love eating and fighting. That's why the word 'love' cofuses me. The best I can give you is that I care about you. Deeply." He said in one breath, cheeks heating up from the embarrassment that the words brought. But he could put the embarrassment aside, anything to make his partner better.

Goku stood flabbergasted and stared at Vegeta as if he drew another head. His fingers twiched, at his sides, both from guilt on forcing his boyfriend to such confession, what he clearly was uncomfortable with, and from joy of hearing those words. 'I care about you. Deeply.' He suppressed the urge to jump and throw his hands around the smaller form of the prince, minding that he owed him an apology first.

"I..." he paused to rephrase what he wanted wanted to say. "You never put it this way. I feel stupid now... sorry." He stared at Vegeta's unreadable but flushed face, expecting to be told off or reminded not to question him again. "Don't. It's not your fault." He crossed his arms, awkwardly as a bottle of water was still in his hand. He looked anywhere just to avoid eye contact.

"H-hey! It's ok. It was silly anyway! And I, um, care about you deeply too!" Goku gestured his arms open, waiting for Vegeta to close the distance. And he did, slowly but surely. Goku wrapped his arms around the prince's slim waist and back. They both melted into the embrace as Vegeta wound his own arms around the taller saiyan's torso, leaning his head under the other's chin. Goku smiled as Vegeta nussled his face into chest, purring shily. He brought one of his hands up to the smaller man's hair petting him, in hope to intensify that soft purr.

They stayed like that for a while, just hugging, not bothered by the time passing by.


	2. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma throws a party Kami knows why. Goku and Vegrta have an awkward encounter after the prince avoiding his friend for a while.

A party isn't unusual at Capsule Corp. The host, Bulma, tends to throw these every chance possible, sometimes even without an actual reason. Just because. And also, It isn't usual for the saiyan prince to wander off, away from the crowd. He's never been a fan of earthling, social gatherings. Even when his ex-wife plasters him about joining in. 

Sitting on the rooftop of Capsule Corp., he observed the event from afar, searching for one particular saiyan that, for some reason, had left his sight. And the idiot was hiding his power level.

Goku wasn't a party guy either. Sure, he enjoyed spending time with his friends, but so many at one time? It wasn't in his comfort zone. He entered the building, hoping to find few minutes of peace, maybe take a secret snack or something. Maybe he would find Vegeta and ask him for a spar? Surely Chi-Chi wouldnt mind, he wasn't tied to her anymore. But his ultimate goal was to talk to Vegeta. It's been few weeks since their sparring session, and their encounters always were no longer than five minutes. He was worried, extremely, and self conscious that he had done something to the older man. 

After walking around the building aimlessly for few minutes, he decided to feel for Vegeta's ki. It was a bit harder as he was suppressing it enough that it felt like an average earthling's power, but the intensity of the ki gave the prince away. He found him on the rooftop, deciding that it wasn't a good idea to use his Instant Transmission technique, he exited the large building and flew upwards, looking around. He found Vegeta immediately, who already had eyes fully on him. He smiled nervously, 'I haven't thought this through...' he thought to himself. How do you start a conversation with someone who you havent seen in ages? Casually, right?

"Hey, Vegeta." He greeted the smaller man as he got closer, landing on his feet. "Kakarot." the other acknowledged him, still not taking his eyes off of him. Goku looked closer, and could see that Vegeta was trembling slightly. Minding the distance, he sat next to him, but not enough to enter the prince's small personal bubble. Vegeta finally looked away and seemed really interested in the closest tree there was. The silence was unnerving and it was driving Goku insane, but he didn't want to talk either, afraid Vegeta would brush him off again.

They stayed in silence for a very long couple of minutes. Goku being both pleased and confused with a hint of worry. The prince wasnt pushing him away, but he didnt want to talk to him either. He honestly didn't know what he expected, but it surely wasnt this.

"So. It's been a while." Vegeta begun ,'Like hell it was!!' Goku's mind screamed. "Yeah... How have you been?" The younger saiyan watched the smaller man, searching for any signs of discomfort. Ironically, his whole body was screaming 'DISCOMFORT'. Goku scratched the back of his head nervously, looking away from the other saiyan. "Fine." the prince lied.

Goku took a deep breath, mastering enough courage to confront the prince about their little problem. "Vegeta?" man of subject hummed in question. "Why..." he looked at the other again, seeing the intense gaze on him. Surprisingly the eyes that pierced through him were gentle, or as gentle as the prince can get, probably. A pleasurable shiver ran through Goku seeing that look on the others face. The younger saiyan shook his head mentally. "Why have you been um... igno- no, avoiding me?" The prince's face remained soft, but his eyes said "Sorry".

Vegeta had a mental fight. It hurt to be around Goku but it also hurt to be away from him. If he told the other that he would think of him as insane. So he went for the next best thing. "I didn't notice. I had stuff on my mind." Technically, it wasn't all false. His gaze fell downwards, eyeing random patterns on his knees. "Is it about me?" Goku asked, uncertain.

"No." Yes.

The younger man relaxed a slightly "Can I help in any way?" 

"No" I don't wanna bother.

"You sure?" He didnt see, but Gokus face turned into a light frown.

"No" Fuck.

Vegeta noticed shifting with a corner of his eye and then felt a big, warm hand being placed on his shoulder, the thumb tracing light circles of encouragement. The touch, so light yet it felt so good and surprisingly natural. There was this feeling again, the little needles poking at his chest from the inside. It hurt. The other saiyan's hand hurt. But he didn't want it to go away.

"Come on. Tell me what's wrong." Gokus voice deeper than before, and just above a whisper. Vegeta felt shivers from that voice run from Gokus hand, spreading onto his body.

"It hurts." His voice broke. His mind was racing and he could feel his eyes water. He refused to let the tears flow, he humiliated himself enough on Goku's eyes for lifetime. At least that is what he told himself, constantly. "What hurts?" He asked quietly. Vegeta feared that Goku would run. Would hate him. Would be disgusted by him. Who wouldn't after all. He's done so much bad things, and yet this gentle, Earth-raised saiyan was there for him. And he didnt want to push him, or he just might accidentally push him away.

"You." Please.

"I hurt?" Vegeta swallowed audibly. The sound of saliva going down his throat the loudest he heard. Both of them went quiet as Vegrta organized his thoughts, it was impossible so he settled for finding a good enough answer. Again, impossible. So he nodded instead. He heard the other exhale loudly.

"What can I do to make the hurt go away?" Goku asked sincerely, moving even closer to the smaller man. He played his other hand on Vegetas head hesitantly. Fortunately, he didnt protest or push him away, so he began stocking his hair lightly. Vegeta fought a purr from comming out.

"I..." Vegeta bit his bottom lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. "I want you." he said, curling on himself. Surprisingly, the younger saiyan's movements didn't stop. Neither did he flinch on the confession. No reaction at all. Nothing. but the little curve of Goku's lips that he couldn't see.

"You want me? As if, romantically?" His tone was light. And to Vegeta's surprise, he heard no disgust, no mockery, nothing. Nothing, but slight amusement, surprise, joy, excitement, you name it. Vegeta tried to calm his racing heart but breathing deeply for a few moments. Goku waited patiently for the others response. And he received it, a small, hesitant nod of confirmation. 

Goku chuckled lightly, the tension still heavily present but he didn't mind it. He saw and felt the prince jump a little at the sound. "You know, I liked you for a while too, Vegeta. I'm really excited to start something like this with you. To be with you, more than friends I mean." He let the hand in prince's hair slide down to cup his cheek gently. Goku moved Vegeta's face so he was facing him, but the older saiyan's eyes were still held down. "Look at me, please." He asked, the smile never leaving his face. Vegeta obeyed shily, maintaining eye contact forcefully.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Vegeta's eyes widened and sparked with excitement. He nodded furiously. He had the urge to jump on the other saiyan and shower him with hugs and kisses. But he decided against it, for now.

Goku's smile widened, "Great!" he said loudly, his childish self coming back as if never left. He pulled the prince close, onto his lap, and beat hugged the prince around his torso. Vegeta's face turned a light shade of pink, but he hugged back anyway, burying his face in Goku's shoulder and breathing his sweet scent.

"How about a movie? What kinda movies do you like, what genre?" Goku asked happily and the price smiled to his shoulder. "Anything. Wait, I know this is a date and all but please no romantic comedies." The tension was completely gone as the younger saiyan chuckled again. "I get you. I'm not a fan of these either. Action?" He suggested. Vegeta snorted.

"Action it is."


	3. A little help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta helps Goku in a chaotic situation. A small gesture that melts the younger saiyan's heart.

Dammit. This is not how it's supposed to be. This is not how he imagined it. Vegeta shouldn't be here for another hour and here he is! Everything is unorganised, the table isnt set, he hasn't finished cooking either. He hasn't even taken a shower. He and everything else is a mess. 

He invited Vegeta for dinner today at his house, 6 pm. Thankfully he convinced Bulma to take his ex and children out to town so he and Vegeta would be left alone for, what he was planning, a romantic date at his house. Dinner, movies and maybe even sleepover if his boyfriend agreed. It would have been perfect if Vegeta hadn't showed up and hour early!

But he didn't blame Vegeta, not at all. Maybe he told Vegeta the wrong time? Or maybe Vegeta's clocks were wrong? Or maybe HIS clocks were wrong?

Vegeta sat at the dinner table, watching Goku pace around the kitchen cooking everything at once. Vegeta didn't imagine the younger saiyan as a cook, he thought they would go out or order take-out. Not that he minded, the scents in the air were driving him crazy and his stomach protested loudly. Thankfully, the busy saiyan didn't hear. He could see Goku squirming, and he didn't know if it was because he was being watched, trying to sort out the kitchen or both.

"Maybe I can help?" the older saiyan wasn't the best in the kitchen but it seemed like the Goku was under a lot of pressure. The question made the taller man jump and look at Vegeta with panic in his eyes. "N-no! You're a guest, my date, you just sit and relax!" And he quickly went to check in the meats in the oven. Vegeta sighed and rested his head on his crossed arms on the table.

Vegeta sat there for another five minutes until he decided he had enough. He stood up from the chair and made his way to his partner, making his head turn to him with a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, I'll help" he gave him a gentle smile. Goku noted that Vegega wasn't wearing any gloves, which was a rare treat as it is, and for his ungloved hand to touch him made a pleasurable shiver run up his spine. He broke eye contact to stare at Vegeta's rough skin on the knuckles, worn out from the countless battles. Not that he minded the skin was rough there, it wasn't like his hands were in any better condition. But fortunately the rest of the smaller saiyan's body was smooth. From what he's seen at least. He hasn't actually seen Vegeta fully naked.

"You sure?" he asked quietly, looking into Vegeta's eyes again. Vegeta's smile remained as he took his hand off, to Goku's disappointment. He nodded and got to his tip toes, cursing his height, and planted a quick kiss on the younger's cheek. Both of their faces turned a light pink, as Goku stared at the other. "Yes. I'm sure." He pulled away to go wash his hands before taking care of cutting the vegetables.

Goku smiled as he watched Vegeta work. Maybe today wasn't a total disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I's been a while. Hi. I have no excuse except I've been more forcused on wattpad. You can find me there under the same nickname.


	4. He's not though...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told in Yamcha's POV. He's jealous of Vegeta, which is quite pointless.

Another party. There's been a few of these recently. Anyway, I was just flying to Capsule Corp. to greet everyone.... while holding Master Roshi.... That old timer needs to learn how to fly, I swear. He was talking about how we'll get to meet new chicks at the party. And oh boy, was I excited. Maybe even make Bulma jealous so she comes back to me!

I know it's been years, but that Vegeta... He never gives off good vibes. I don't like him. Mister 'steal your girl' has never been on my good/friend list. First, he stole my girlfriend, and had the balls to marry her. Second: he tried to kill us all! 

Bulma, and surprisingly everyone else, thinks it's ridiculous. Why are they not scared of him? And Goku refuses to see anything wrong with him too. If he just attacked Vegeta while he's off guard.

Also, they are saying that I'm stupid to think that because half of our friends are enemies turned allies. But I believe that Vegeta is way different. Did no one listen when he said saiyans are a fighting race that thrive from fight and destruction???

I know that both Goku and Vegeta are saiyans, but they are totally different. Opposites, really.

I landed on the front yard of Capsule Corp., releasing Roshi from my grasp and he immediately run towards the girls, not even Bulma, just other women. I spotted a blue haired beauty just outside the company's door, having a drink with few of her friends. Obviously, I came up to her.

"Hey Bulma!" I waved and looked at the other people standing next to me; Tien, Krillin and Android 18. I smiled half-heartedly and quickly turned away after making eye contact with 18. She's so scary....

"Hey Yamcha. How you been?" Krillin asked cheerfully, while running his arm around 18's waist. He's trying to mock me isn't he. "Great. What about you guys?" I looked Bulma. I was only interested in her response really. "Psh... Same as always! You know... aliens, monsters, Gods... nothing new here." She chuckled sweetly, covering her mouth with delicate, pretty manicured hands. I laughed at that too. It's been years since Earth has been involved in non-earthlings, but it still feels so new.

Taking a closer look, I could notice how her Orange-Yellow dress complimented her hair, pastel red nails and a red short jacked, with no sleeves. She wore a beautiful, golden necklace that fit with her golden earrings. She looked gorgeous with flame palette (idk just go with it I'm not good with clothes) making her the hottest woman I ever met (joke not intended). 

I didn't realise I was staring until Tien tap my shoulder, clearing his throat. I looked at him for a second before turning my face away from them all and laughing nervously. I felt my face heat up as Bulma giggled in response.

"Get yourself a drink won't you? They're there." She pointed towards a table with different drinks, alcoholic and soft. There was a couple of people hanging around that place. Vegeta even. Ugh. He was wearing casual clothes. I mentally snorted recalling my first look at him with casual clothes when he wore a pink 'BADMAN' t-shirt.

But right now he had better clothing. Um, not that I'm complimenting him, duh. He wore skin-tight clothes, like his spandex suit. Guess he likes that style (is that a style???). Some jeans (ugh my autocorrect always correct it to "Jean's"), a simple t-shirt and trainers. He was having some drink with... Goku? And he too had a drink? Since when does he drink?

I totally ignored everyone around and focused on the two saiyans talking to each other with smiles and laughs, playful touching and shoving from time to time. To check I'm not imagining it, I blinked once. I blinked twice. I blinked a lot of times and they were still there. My face twisted into a frown as they kept doing whatever the hell they were doing. 

Oh. My. Fucking. God. 

They kissed?! The fuck??? And then Vegeta casually walked away giving th other a wink. My mind went blank for few moments when suddenly an idea came to my head. I can finally be with Bulma! I smiled but quickly hid it away, facing the blue-haired woman again who was now chatting with Videl.

I came up to both women and gently put my hand on Bulma's shoulder, forcing a sad face. "Bulma, I must talk to you 'bout something. It's really important." Both looked at me confused but eventually Bulma nodded. I led her inside Capsule Corp. away from others, and we stood in the kitchen.

"What is it?" She asked concerned, genuine worry clouding her facial features. I sighed. This is it! I'm gonna be with her again!

"It's Vegeta." I looked away, down. "What happened to him?" The concern in her voice made me cringe mentally. I pulled myself together and grabbed her shoulders, glancing at her again. "I'm sorry to break it to you but, he's cheating on you." Her face went from confused to happy. What?

"Silly, he can't be cheating on m-" I shook her lightly. "But I saw!" I shouted, desperate to make her believe. "Saw what?" a rough voice came up from behind. It was Vegeta himself, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed and bored expression. Shit.

"Apparently, you're cheating on me." Bulma giggled. He raised a brow at her. "I'm not? Call me stupid but you can't cheat on someone you're not with, I believe?" I'm not sure what to think at this point.

"You're not together anymore." I asked, more like stated, a bit dizzy. "Then!" I turned to Bulma again. "Will you go out with me?" Say yes!

"No." Dammit.

"No offense. But I don't want to be with you when all you do is other women behind my back." She waved her hand dismissively, heading out. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and dragged him out with her. 

I really need some drinks after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I' posting mutliple chapters at the same time to make up for no updates. I'll also be checking the comments since I wasn't doing that before...


	5. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta has a punishment stored for his lover for letting him sleep in.

Vegeta opened his eyes, rubbing then from sleep and yawned soundlessly. He sat up, scanning the room. Yep, their room alright. He glanced at his right side, noticing his lover gone, immediately missing the warmth of morning cuddles and kisses. He frowned getting up and heading toward the bathroom which was joined with their bedroom. He brushed his teeth, his hair and dressed up in some loose pants and skin fitting tank top, ready for the day.

Vegeta made his way downstairs, noticing his taller lover on the couch, watching Neflix while snacking on some grapes. Only his head was peeking out from the couch's backrest. Vegeta walked behind Goku and wrapped his arm around his neck and shoulders, nuzzling his cheek in the other's soft hair with a purr. "Morning." his voice was muffled in the soft spikes.

Goku chuckled, rubbing Vegeta's arm lovingly with one hand. "Hey." The taller saiyan purred back. 

Vegeta jumped over the couch backrest, landing on his butt on the couch next to Goku and wrapping his arms around his lover's. "Why didn't you wake me?" He asked. "Dunno. Just felt like letting you sleep in today." He smiled, turning his head to Vegeta and giving him a peck on his forehead. An idea popped into the prince's head and he grinned. "Well, I dont appreciate it. I don't like sleeping in. Goten's at school by now right?" he glanced at the clock that hung above the kitchen entrance. "Sorry. And yeah, he is" Goku rubbed the back of his neck.

Vegeta's grin turned into a smirk as he straddled his lover's lap, the other saiyan's hands automatically landing on his hips, and sensuality kicked his cheek, making Goku flinch. "Then I'll just have to punish you for not waking me up."

Vegeta's tongue traveled to his jaw, then met with taller man's lips. Vegeta sucked on his lips, licking them and finally thrusting his tongue in the other's mouth, making them both groan. He wrapped his arms around Goku's neck, feeling the other's grip on his hips tighten and pull his body closer. Goku's tongue met his and the wet muscles brushed against each other in a fierce battle.

Vegeta felt something hard poke his ass, and he rubbed against it, earning a low moan from his lover. Goku proceeded to take the other's shirt off, exposing a nice set of abs before Vegeta pulled his hands away, setting them on the couch seat. "You move those hands and you'll be walking with a boner for the rest of the day." He purred in the taller saiyans ear, nibbling on his earlobe, making Goku moan and bite his bottom lip.

Goku felt like suffocating from the heat and was eager to rip both his and Vegeta's clothes right there and then. 

But Vegeta said he isn't allowed to move his hands. He smirked and leaned in, planting rough kisses down Vegeta's neck to the exposed part of his shoulders, causing the smaller saiyan to shiver and groan. He bit just enough to leave marks next to already fading ones from their last session. 

Vegeta's hands travelled oh so slowly underneath Goku's shirt, pulling it up and then yanking it from his torso, exposing his well toned muscles for the prince's hungry eyes. Said saiyan also took his shirt off, smirking at the other's lustful gaze, at having Goku's full attention.

He dived in, burrowing his face between the large pecks and licked for all he was worth, making the younger saiyan arch his back, pushing his chest towards that experienced tongue with a sigh. Vegeta's hands played with hard nipples, twisting and pulling, causing Goku to moan quietly.

One of prince's hands sneaked into the other's pants and grabbing a hold of the hard member. Goku hissed as the cold hand made contact with his hot skin, making him buck into the hold. Vegeta grinned and stroked the length gently, paying special attention on the slit with with his thumb. 

He pulled away from the larger body, making Goku whine. But it was short lived as he tugged the pants and boxers of his lovers down, along with socks. He stood, admiring the perfectly sculptured body, also eyeing the cock that stood proudly between muscled thighs, begging to be played with. 

"Wait here babe." and he casually walked away upstairs, leaving Goku shocked, confused, but most of all dissatisfied. Goku groaned looking down at his erection twitching in hurt, but he still refused to move his hands. He threw his head back, resting it on top of the couch. "'Geeeeeetaaaaaaaaaa...." he called out for his lover. 

The prince came back with a bottle of lube in one hand. He chuckled seeing the pitiful state his lover was in. He decided to have the mercy on Goku, as he did what he was told, and undressed fully. He smirked, seeing the younger saiyan practically drool at the sight of his body. That's right. Look only at me.

Vegeta lubed up his fingers and got to his knees, in between Goku's legs, and grabbed the thick cock and gently run his tongue around the head. Goku moaned and thrust his hips to get more of that slick and hot sensation, whining desperately for Vegeta to hurry up. Vegeta pulled back, pumping the shaft slowly, at the same time reaching behind himself, rubbing the tight muscle of his entrance. He fingered himself, getting ready for the others member as he took said muscle in his mouth, licking and sucking with great vigour.

He moaned around the length, feeling it twitch happily in his mouth at the long awaited attention. His fingers moved in rhythm with his head moment, as he felt the cock go down his throat.

Goku planted heavily, thrusting his hips in time with Vegeta's bobbing. High on euphoria, he almost moved his hands, sa badly wanting to touch his lover and guide his movements. Before he could do so, Vegeta pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and straddled Goku's lap again, pulling his fingers out of his entrance and guiding younger saiyans cock to his opening, slowly sinking onto it. 

They both let out a gasp as their lower halves connected. Vegetas body shook at the feeling of being filled and he moaned at the thought of that thick shaft pounding him mercilessly. He wrapped his arms around the others neck and shoulders, feeling kisses planted all over his face. "Lemme touch you. Please." Goku begged desperately, keeping his hands in check. 

Vegeta smiled at his lover's eagerness, moving his hips back and forth, making the other groan. "You may touch me now." Instantly, Goku's hands found their way all around the smaller body, feeling his chest, neck, stomach, back, legs and hips. Each caress brought pleasure onto Vegeta. He made a mental note not to ban Goku from using his hands again.

Goku's lips met his with a deep growl coming from larger saiyan, as he practically devoured smaller man's mouth, licking and tasting the inside of his wet cave. His hands rested on the other's hips, lifting him up so that only the head of his cock was in, and roughly shoving Vegeta back onto it, thrusting up.

They made out as Goku helped Vegeta lift and guide his hips, moans and pants exchanged in their rough kisses. The prince threw his head back as his taller lover hit that particular pleasure spot inside him, making him scream and cry out. Goku smirked and hit that spot over and over again, burying his face in the smaller man's neck, leaving more marks and listening to his name being screamed from Vegeta's lips.

"Ka-! I'm close!" He bounced on Goku's lap, palming his own length and stroking in rhythm with his lover's thrusts. His hand was soon replaced with a bigger one, as the taller saiyan began stroking his cock. Their movements got sloppier as they got closer to their orgasms. 

Goku came first, screaming his lover's name as loud as his vocal cords would allow him, hearing a twin shout as Vegeta climaxed on their stomachs, painting them white. Without disconnecting, they caught their breath and shortly after kissed again, pulling each other closer, the smaller saiyan's hands not leaving Goku's neck as Goku wrapped his arms around other's torso.

They pulled away after a while. "That concludes as your punishment." He got up, Goku whined as his satisfied cock left the warm, tight body. "Let's clean ourselves up. We made a mess." Vegeta smirked and grabbed their clothes in one hand, grabbing his lover's arm in the other and leading them to the bathroom.


	6. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta POV, he describes how it if with his big oaf of a husband while being cuddled up to him.

He loved sleeping alongside his lover, entangled in each other's limbs, leaving no space in between their bodies. The warm breath that ghosted over his hair, warm body pressed against his, gentle heartbeat coming from his chest. But there was one thing that bothered him.

Snoring.

He wasn't snoring loud, but the constant disturbing noise made it harder to fall asleep. He could tolerate it, he zoned out after a while, but the sound coming from his husband wasn't a lullaby.

They have spent so many nights that he already got used to the sound, and he wasn't paying much attention to it anyway. Also, years of travelling in space and no free time away from Raditz and Nappa raised his tolerance level far beyond what would be considered normal.

Besides, he loved all those little things that made up his lover, might it be his determination and selflessness, or annoying puppy dog eyes and snoring. If anything, he either found Goku absolutely adorable, or absolutely hot. There was no in between. It's like his larger lover had some sort of switch that he used to get what he wants. Bastard first tries with his puppy dog eyes, and if that doesn't work then he pins him to a nearby wall. Vegeta gives away to a second option more often, as it also promises an amazing sex afterwards.

He smirked recalling a particular session that had him really limping the next morning. He almost tripped going down the stairs, catching himself last second. Unfortunately, Goku was there and saw the whole thing, giving his smaller lover an apologetic look whilst trying to keep his laughter in. Goku would bring it up for days, irritating his smaller lover was something that he enjoyed. It finally stopped after Vegeta threatened him with no more cooking breakfast, as he knew his lover loved pancakes made by him.

Right now he still lay awake, in the other's arms, thinking. His mind made him dull out his snoring. He looked up, seeing a gentle face with his eye closed, mouth slightly parted, warm breath coming out and kissing Vegeta's face. He looked so relaxed and content. 

A smile crept upon smaller saiyan's face, as he observed his lover. It wasn't the first time. Not creepy at all either... maybe a bit.

He leaned in, planting a soft kiss on the other's parted lips, then burying his face in the crook of his neck, causing Goku to let out a cute sound as his body twitched slightly and then settled comfortably, squeezing the smaller body closer.

"I love you, you know that?" And before he knew it, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep with a smile on his face.


	7. Bother

Goku couldn't sleep. He stared at the ceiling, trying to think of everything else but his problem between his legs. Because his body decided to be horny at 2am in the fucking morning.

He groaned, slapping his forehead slightly, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his pants which was slowly starting to hurt. He glanced to his side, a slightly smaller body laying comfortably on his side, facing away from him. He would ask for help, but he didn't want to wake his lover at such a crazy hour.

Goku rolled to his side, gently wrapping his arms around Vegeta, pressing his chest against the other's back, as to to not disturb his sleep. He didn't press his lower body against him, it would be weird to be awakened by a boner. 

To add more to his luck, the older saiyan actually woke up from his slumber, mumbling something under his breath. 

"...Kakarot?" he asked softly. Said saiyan tensed. "Uh... sorry." He tightened his hold on his lover. Vegeta sighed, settling himself closer to the taller man, pushing his hips against the other, trying to get comfortable to fall back into his dreamless sleep again. The action made Goku flinch, and Vegeta smirked, his expression unknown to Goku.

"Ah, I see now." He chuckled breathy. Vegeta started to grind his ass against the younger saiyan, having a feel of his bulge. Goku gasped, instinctively bucking back. The younger let out a sigh right next to Vegeta's ear, making a shiver go down his spine as he continued to move his hips. 

Goku's hold tightened again, as he licked and sucked around the older saiyan's neck and shoulder, flicking his tounge against Vegeta's ear for good measure and leaving hickeys.

It was dark, neither of them could see much, which made their other senses more aware, aka they were more sensitive to each others pleasure.

Vegeta moaned as his lover hands travelled down his torso, caressing his abs lovingly and finally going inside his pyjama pants, stroking his hardening cock. He thrust up yo meet the hands' movement, eager for more, forget the damn time.

Goku continued to stroke the pulsing member, playing with the tip and slit with one hand, whilst the other went up and down the rest of the length. Vegeta whined the heat being almost unbearable. He moaned the other's name, encouraging him to get going. 

And he did, Goku pulled his hands away, making the older saiyan groan in disapproval. He lifted his body, turning Vegeta to lay on his back as he settled above him, between muscled legs, helping to spread them with his own.

He threw their clothes away quickly, desperate to plunge into Vegeta. Yet, he paused to marvel at the body under him, nearly invisible. It was more to stroke his ego having the prince under him than to see him at the moment. 

Vegeta reached to their bedside drawer, blindly searching for lube. He passed it to Goku when found, feeling fingers massage his entrance shortly after. Two digits pushed past the tight muscle, loosening his insides. It hurt a bit, but it was usual procedure. Besides, if they wouldn't stretch him, it would hurt a lot worse when something much larger goes in. 

Goku squeezed his thigh and Vegeta arched his back, the pain dulled slightly. His lover kept on rubbing inside, purposely missing his prostate and smirking at his desperate groan. 

"Damn, you're as tight as ever." Goku nodded to himself. His smaller lover moaning at the compliment. (compliment??? idk) He felt another digit enter him, filling him a bit more. Yet it still wasn't enough!

"Get on with it!" Vegeta demanded in between moans, trying his hardest to keep his voice steady. He felt his prostate being rubbed roughly and he let out a loud gasp that turned into a whine. He pushed his hips against his lovers hand and threw his head back, pleasure overtaking his senses. "F-fuck! Kakarot please...!" He rested his palms on Goku's shoulders, digging his nails in the soft skin. Not enough to cut the flesh, but it will leave a mark.

Goku chuckled lightly, pleased with himself. He removed his fingers and lifted Vegeta off the bed, while still kneeling on it. The smaller saiyan wrapped his limbs around the younger saiyan, catching his breath. He supported Vegeta with his one hand as he got off the bed, and with the other he pulled the covers over the mattress sheet. It would be better to dirty the covers' top than to sleep on a sweaty and cum-stained sheet. 

He set Vegeta on the bed again, on his back, and spreading his legs again. He lifted his hips so he was in position to enter. Goku quickly lubed his cock and entered smoothly into the stretched opening. 

Vegeta rocked his hips with a moan, enjoying being filled and stretched. His whole body twitched as he done his best to relax and welcome the instruction.

They both groaned at the connection, as Vegeta wrapped his limbs around Goku's body, pulling him closer for a deep kiss. Their tounges battled as the younger pulled out that only the tip of his member was inside and thrust back in, slowly.

Their breaths mingled together as they rocked into one another, stealing each other's breath with their mouths.

Goku sped up, squeezing Vegeta's legs and hips. His lips traveled to his smaller lover's jaw and neck. They both let out grunts and moans. Goku for being buried in the tight heat, Vegeta for being filled over and over again. 

The younger saiyan angled his hips, and done one hard thrust, hitting the prostate head on. Vegeta arched his back, Goku smirked and continued to hit that spot repeatedly, Vegeta's moans and cries motivating him further.

Goku's movements got sloppy as he neared his climax, with Vegeta's walls squeezing him almost tight enough to cut the circulation in his cock. He bit gently at the skin below the smaller man's jaw and began stroking the other's dick with his rhythm. 

Vegeta cried out loudly as he released, his seed painting his abs and chest white. He felt Goku climax inside him, warmth filling his insides. 

They stayed like that for a while, catching their breaths. Vegeta pulled Goku for another, more gentle kiss. "Better?" he said in between, their lips touching. Goku purred in response as he nuzzled his neck, breathing Vegeta's afterglow scent. "Yeah. Sorry to wake ya so early." Vegeta chucked, earning apologetic licks on his neck. 

"Hm... Now that both of us are satisfied, let's go back to sleep, eh?" Goku suggested. Vegeta sighed. "Could have wore a condom, both of us. I'm dirty now." He gently pushed Goku off of him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the bathroom, swinging his hips as he went. 

"Tease." Goku smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about." Vegeta closed the door behind him.


	8. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku wants to tell Bulma about his and Vegeta's romantic relationship, but is scared to do so, and therefore goes with the flow, now afraid of loosing Vegeta.

Goku sat uncomfortably at a table with Bulma opposite of him. He wanted to tell her something but she was busy with her laptop, and asked the saiyan not to disturb her while she's working. 

He waited, not so paciently for his childhood friend to be done, which would be any minute now. She seemed annoyed, and Goku was wandering if it was a good idea to tell her now. He could tell her during her free day off right? Instead of adding onto what she already has going on during working days. 

Goku was twitching everywhere, he was so nervous! Here he is, sat in fron of his best friend, about to tell her he's dating her ex-husband. And while every logical outcome would be her hating him, or at least have some sort of disgust in him, he hoped that their lifelong friendship will give him an advantage and it won't crumble to dust.

Bulma signed and gently closed her laptop, closing her eyes, as the air exited her lungs. She was not yet done but seeing Goku fidget in his seat, she couldn't focus much. She looked at said saiyan with a gentle expression, with a smile. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" she took note how her younger friend jumped, having her attention.

"Er.., right...." he chuckled nervously, bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head. "So um..." he brought his hand down. Having hard time to look Bulma in the eye, je just looked at his hands that were now resting on the table. "You know how Vegeta has been uh, living with me for the past couple of weeks?" The woman nodded. "Yeah. I actually feel like I've been a bit too harsh on him... It's time we settle things, him and I." She spoke with a sad smile. Goku looked at her shoked, and then defeated. "Y-yeah. Make up with him" he laughed sadly.

Him and Vegeta haven't been dating long, and surely he would prefer Bulma over him, right?

"What's wrong? I thought you would actually be happy to have that man out of your hair." She tried to lighten the mood. "Heh, you're right. Dealing with him is a bit tiresome..." he lied and faked a smile.

Bulma laughed, Goku awkwardly joining her. "Even you think that." she giggled some more before resting her hand on his. "I'll call him later today." The saiyan nodded as he stood up, being stopped by a warm hug from his friend. "Thank you. I was actually lacking confidence to confront him." Goku frowned but returned the hug. If Vegeta chooses Bulma over him, then so be it, he wants the prince to be happy.

He let go, putting up a smile again. He waved her goodbye and headed home. 

The rest of the day was pretty melancholic. Vegeta tried to ask what's wrong multiple times but Goku would dismiss it, saying he's just tired. Goten was in his room all day playing games with his friends online. Bulma hasn't called like she promised and he was getting itchy.

Not that he wanted her to call, because he wanted Vegeta to stay, but he just couldn't relax! Just the thought that his lover would leave, and so soon....

Vegeta insisted to put Goten to sleep, so he allowed him, waiting for the other saiyan in their bedroom. He was so tired, but he couldn't sleep, specialy not before seeing Vegeta enter their bed.

The prince finally finished reading the story to his semi step-son, and quietly exited the room, turning the night stand lamp on his way out. He arrived in his and his boyfriends room, seeing the taller man smile up at him tiredly. He smiled back before grabbing his pj's and heading to the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom.

Once done, he layed next to Goku, cuddling up to his chest, wrapping his arms losely around the others torso and entangled their legs together. The taller saiyan done same, except his head was resting in Vegeta's soft hair.

Vegeta wandered if he should tell Goku about Bulma. He knew he went to her to tell them about their relationship, but it looks like things didn't work out. Sure enough, she asked for him to come back, he said no. And then they had an argument over the phone.

"Kakarot?" He said, sleep evident in his voice. Goku responded with a questioning hum. "Bulma called." The other saiyans whole body tensed. "Yeah?" He replied with trembling voice. 

Vegeta kissed the other's naked chest softly, trying to soothe him. It seemed to help a bit. "Asked me to come back, told her no." He kissed the flesh some more, going higher till he reached the other's soft lips.

Goku melted into Vegeta's warm lips as he kissed back, attacking and invading the smaller man's mouth with his tongue. Said saiyan groaned as he countered with his own tongue. Goku squeezed the other closer to him, thrusting his tounge down Vegeta's throat as they both moaned in delight.

After their little session, Goku pulled away, breathing heavily. Vegeta rested his head again, listening to the taller saiyan's quickened heartbeat and feeling his chest move from heavy breathing.

"I thought Bulma didn't call today." Vegeta chuckled. " You were in the kitchen when she did, no wander you didn't hear." He huffed and kicked the blankets off of himself, making sure he didn't get any off of Goku. 

"What was that for?" He eyed vegeta questioningly and gulped as he removed his shirt, now gazing at the well toned torso with a slight blush. He heard a chuckle and quickly looked away embarrased. "You can stare all you want Kakarot. I'm yours after all." he smirked. "And you're mine." He placed a kiss on a flushed cheek and layed back down. Goku turned to him, cuddling him to his body again. "Why did you kick the blanket off?" 

"Cuz I'm hot." He yawned, relaxing into the embrace. "Yes you are." Goku stated. They both chucled before going sleep.


	9. Attractive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first sex. It's always awkward. Specially with Goku not knowing two men could have sex.

Sitting on the bed with only some button shirt of his boyfriends was quite nice. It was baggy, too big for him, but that's ok. It was comfy and what mattered the most, it had his scent. Vegeta inhaled the musky smell and cuddled up to his lover's pillow, mushing his face against it.

Goku wouldn't be home for a while, and Vegeta was still embarrased too much to cuddle into him on his own, his lover was way better at romance and all these lovely dovely stuff.

His whole body got warm just thinking about that big man-child. He was adorable and hot. How perfectly those two fit together should be illegal. 

Not noticing when he's fallen asleep, Vegeta woke up to someone shaking him lightly. He jolted awake at hearing Goku's voice call to him. His body shook and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment, like a child caught doing something wrong. 

His boyfriend was looking at him in concern, as the prince was trying to quickly cover himself. Because he was wearing only the shirt. ONLY. He looked away from his lover, trying to make himself as small as possible. 

"Are you ok? You're all red." Goku put his hand gently on the other's forehead. Vegeta yelped and tried to get away, he slapped the hand away as well. "I'm fine!" He screamed. There was confusion, concern and hurt written on the taller man's face. "Vegeta? What's wrong?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

Is he acting stupid or is he actually that dense? Vegeta thought. This was super awkward. "I'm fine." the prince calmed down some. "What do you want?" He spat rudely. The other's face consort in a small smile for having Vegeta back to his old self. "I wanted to tell you that dinner's ready, came here earlier to ask what would you like but you were asleep so I just left you and made what I think you'd like. You looked like you enjoyed your rest." He chuckled some and scratched the back of his head, a typical nervous tick of his.

Vegeta tensed. He...he already seen me as I slept? Vegeta groaned, looking at Goku. "Is that all?" He asked, trying to sound annoyed as his voice cracked a little. 

"Well, yeah." His grin turned more soft. "Are you really okay?" Goku questioned again. Vegeta sighed. "Yes, I'll be down shortly." He dismissed the younger saiyan with heated cheeks.

He was technically naked and the other saiyan's didn't even trail to his body, he was looking at Vegeta's face, so sincere. The prince wandered if the other didn't find him attractive? Which was pretty close to impossible as he knew he could make women go on their knees and turn men gay. He decided to test his partner a bit.

Taking the oversized shirt off, he slipped some skintight boxers on and making his way down the stairs to the kitchen. He was greeted by Goku already devouring his share of food as he looked at him with a grin and full cheeks. Again, the younger saiyan didn't even trail his eyes off of Vegeta's face for a second. The older man groaned with a frown. "You started without me?" He felt a little bit offended. 

Goku swalloed his mouthful of food and blinked. "You did take a while... And I was super hungry, you know?" He chuckled again. Vegeta sat next to him close. Really close. Their arms brushed as they ate in silence. Vegeta purposely moves his leg too, bumping the other's.

After they done eating, Goku exhaled happily, laying back in his chair. "That was yum! Gotta burn it, wanna train?" He looked at Vegeta happily. 

The prince on the other hand, was tense as he looked at the table. He exhaled softly. "Do you find me unattractive?" He still didn't face the younger saiyan. "What? Of course I do! You're super attractive." Goku frowned, feeling a bit offended that Vegeta would think that. the older saiyan bit his lip, not noticing the other's change in expression. But the tone in his voice told everything. "It's just... you haven't been looking at me." There was silence for a moment. "But I look at you all the time?" 

Vegeta turned red. Have you? He decided to say something else. "But you haven't been looking at me in a way. You know? Eyeing me up? Gawking at me? Giving me the bedroom eyes?" He finally turned to Goku, seeing pure confusion on his face. "Bedroom eyes? What's that? Are telling me you're sleepy? If so, you can go back to sleep. We can train later, or something." His grin returned.

Vegeta's cheeks burned as a veins on his forhead threatened to pop. "No, you imbecile! I meant sex! Why haven't we fucked yet?!" The prince grabbed Goku's shoulders tightly, it was really tempted to choke him. 

The younger saiyan was the red one now. Eyes wide as he tried to look for a response. He gulped audibly at the intense stare from the other. "But-" He stopped himself, looking away. Vegeta could hear the wheels turning in his head. He decided to be a little more patient as he awaited a response.

"Um..." He looked at Vegeta again. "Isn't sex for uh, baby-making?" He asked anxiously. "Well yes-" "So then, what's the point if neither of us can carry a baby?" It was Vegeta's turn to be concerned. Does he really need to explain everything from scratch to a grown ass man? "Sex... isn't just for making children, Kakarot." He sat back in his chair with a tired expression.

"It isn't?" Goku scratched his chin. "Chi-Chi told me that sex is only for baby-making." He said it as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Guess I'll have to give you the talk. So sit back and make yourself comfortable."

.  
.  
.

"So..." Goku's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, trying to connect the dots. "Sex isn't just for baby-making?" Vegeta groaned. "Can you please stop calling it like that?" The younger saiyan went silent for a bit before he spoke, ignoring what the other said. "And... you want to do it? With me?" He asked, blushing slightly. "That's basically what I said, yes." The prince confirmed.

"And you wanna do it now?" Goku questioned, still feeling a bit light headed from the idea itself, in a good way obviously. He didn't know Vegeta would do that with him. "Do you have any lube?" The prince asked, trying not to get irritated. The younger saiyan's lack of knowledge was kinda... cute.

"Mm... no? Dunno?" Goku scrached the back of his head with a nervous giggle. Vegeta sighed. "Olive oil?" It was most likely that they had it in their house, the prince didn't know for sure though as Goku was the one cooking all the time. "Oh, yeah, we have that!" He replied enthusiastically.

Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms. He leaned in to whisper in the other's ear, biting his earlobe. "Now we're getting somewhere. Take it and meet me in the bedroom." He planted a kissed Goku's heated cheek softly, mentally chuckling at the shiver he caused. "O-okay..." the younger saiyan replied.

He watched as Vegeta made his way upstairs. Mentaly trying to prepare himself for what's to come, he grabbed the lube substitute and slowly walked the prince's path. Goku kept telling himself that there's nothing to worry about, so why did he feel so nervous?! He entered their room, seeing Vegeta already laying in bed on his back, one arm under his head, whilst the other was tracing patterns on his naked torso.

The younger saiyan bit his lip, trying to focus on the other's seductive smile and not the hand rubbing his well toned... super hot...- 

abs.

Just abs.

Goku sat on the bed, smiling back, but with his usual Son grin, that was a little broken due to nervousness. "Come on Kakarot, why so shy all of a sudden?" He heard the prince chuckle before he was pulled on top of Vegeta, barely having any time to set the oil down. 

Vegeta locked his lips with Goku for a passionate kiss. He purred feeling the younger saiyan kiss back shyly. They parted their lips only for their tongues to meet in a fierce battle which Vegeta was dominating. 

They both groaned as the prince wrapped his legs around Goku's hips and lifted his own, brushing their lower bodies together. The younger saiyan thrust against Vegeta for more friction, satisfied when he felt their members harden and grow against each other. Whilst one of the younger's hands where set on the mattress for balance, he sneaked the other one to explore the smaller mans torso, still making out, earning a gasp as his cool hand touched Vegeta's heated body.

"Strip" Vegeta pulled away from their lip lock and commanded. Goku looked at the other with wide eyes for a second, before shyly standing up from the bed and taking his clothes off, leaving him in his underwear. He went red, literally feeling the prince's eyes travel all over his body.

He looked at Vegeta, seeing him biting his lip seductively as he eyed Goku. The prince noticed his nervous stare and motioned for him to join him in bed again. Goku did, and the older saiyan pushed him down on the bed, he heard him yelp before locking lips again. 

He felt pleased, feeling Goku relax in their kiss. He detached himself from the younger's soft lips and left father-like kisses down his jaw and neck, going further to his chest and abdomen. Goku twitched at each soft kiss as he sighed in content. He felt hands hooking at the waist line of his boxers and slowly pulling them down. He locked eyes with Vegeta as said saiyan exposed his swollen erection and cupped it gently. He hissed at the feeling, having hard time keeping eye contact. 

Vegeta stroked the shaft gently as he waited for the other's full attention. When he got it, he put the tip in his mouth, licking at the slit with precum already emerging. He continued to do torturously slow strokes to the rest. 

Goku moaned at having hot and wet mouth around his sensitive area whilst Vegeta massaged his balls lovingly with the other hand. "Vegeta... nh- fuck, you're... ha- good..." The prince felt a surge of pride at the compliment, he tried to take more of the cock in his mouth as he bobbed his head. He pulled off and planted kisses and licks to the hard shaft. "Is that so?" He chuckled low between kisses. "In fact, I never GAVE a blow job before." He didn't give Goku time to answer as he sunk his mouth back down as far as he could without gagging. The younger saiyan let out a high pitched whine as most of his member was buried in the wet cave. 

After a while of sucking and trying to deep throat the big cock, Vegeta pulled away again, earning a sigh. He smirked in response. "Hm, was it that good?" Goku nodded slowly. "Hn, I want to feel good too. What do you say?" Goku immediately sat up, trying to reach the other's boxers. The prince stopped him with his hand. "No, lay back down." Goku obeyed again.

Vegeta took his time taking his underwear off, teasing the other and wearing a satisfied grin as he was watched with adoration and lust.

His boxers came off and he settled himself above Goku again, giving him a quick kiss before turning himself around, his face at Goku's cock while the younger saiyan had a close up view of his ass. He felt his thighs being grabbed and hot breath on his asscheeks. "V-Vegeta?" Goku asked in a high pitch voice. "Come on, do I need to tell you what to do?" The prince asked teasingly. The big hands slipped up to touch his form backside gently. "Really Kakarot, I'm not made of glass." He swayed his hips and felt the hands squeeze him. 

Vegeta sunk his mouth back onto the throbbing member, sucking with vigiour. Goku moaned against his ass and kissed the cheeks, getting closer to the twitching hole between them. He stuck his tongue out and gave a firm lick, Vegeta took a sharp breath in and bucked his hips in response. "N-now you get the idea." He sighed and groaned as the ministrations continued. He went back to his own job. 

It wasn't enough. "Use the ha- lube... Y-you know what to- AH! d-do..." Goku pulled away from worshipping Vegeta's backside for a bit to reach for the oil and slick his fingers. He circled one finger around the wet hole and pushed in. Vegeta tensed momentarily, being glad that the other took the hint and remained still. He licked the shaft before him as a good to go. The movement continued and it was clear that the younger saiyan was inexperienced. "Try finding the spot... the, ngh, prostate. A b-it lower, to the, fuck, to the left- AH! Th-There, there!" 

Goku kissed his asscheeks as he continued to rub that spot. He hesitantly added another finger, being more confidend as it only earned him a moan of pleasure. He rubbed Vegeta's spot mercilessly, making him forget that the older saiyan was supposed to be sucking him off. But it was worth it, for making the prince feel good. He continued to scissor the opening as it clenched and relaxed. 

Vegeta decided to surprise him as he took the whole length in his throat, making Goku thrust up to him with a gasp. It was hard not to choke on the length as if filled his throat fully and then some more. Another digit was added inside him and he rocked his hips in response, fucking himself on the long fingers. Vegeta knew he was close, but didnt want to finish before the younger saiyan, so he kept on deepthroating him, sucking for all he was worth and moaning around the shaft for extra stimulation, and his own content.

Goku enjoyed the heavenly attention as he started to stroke Vegeta's neglected cock, making the prince almost gag. "Vegeta... are you close?" He could guess from the increasing tightness that he was close to climaxing. He got a deep purr in response, so he assumed he was right. He himself wasn't far away either, maybe even too close.

"P-pull away Vegeta!" He warned. The prince went tense immediately and pulled off, turning his face to the younger saiyan who pulled his fingers out as well. "What is it?" Vegeta asked concerned. He would be irritated if it wasn't their first time. "I was about to, um, you know... and in your mouth..." He went red with embarrasment, looking away.

"O-oh. Uh, I guess we could do that another time. Goku nodded. Vegeta turned his body fully, sitting on his lap and extending his hands for the other to foin him in a sitting position. The younger saiyan did, and he wrapped his arms around the shorter male gently. The prince immediately crashed their lips together, tongues met as they tasted themselves on the other. 

Vegeta groaned at the addicting taste of the other's mouth, more aroused as the taste reminded him where that tongue had been just minutes ago. He held both of their lengths tigtly together in a frim grip, saliva and precum making it easier as Vegeta started to stroke them simultaneously. They moaned into each other's mouths and the prince thrust up to create more friction.

They tensed as they came almost at the same time. Goku held onto his lover for a dear life as he rode out of his climax, also supporting his almost limp prince. They caught their breath, ignoring the cum that dripped down ther stomachs as they kissed again gently.

"That was.... hm, one intense foreplay." Goku commented after he caught most of his breath, leaning into the crook of Vegeta's shoulder and inhaling his scent mixed with sweat. He heard and felt a low chuckle. "Intense? Kakarot, you don't know anything." He reached for some tissues from their bedside table and cleaned them roughly before throwing them on the side and tackling Goku into the mattess. 

He thrust his hips, trying to get them hard again, which worked fast enough as the younger saiyan also returned the gesture, holding onto Vegeta's backside as he brought them closer. The prince grabbed some oil and lubricated other's cock and positioning himself above the twitching shaft. Goku grabbed onto his hips, stopping him. "What?" Vegeta asked, now actually irritated. "Do you really wanna do it?" Goku asked, meeting the others gaze with a serious, yet warm face. The prince exhaled. "Yes, Kakarot. I wouldn't do it if I didn't." With that, he lowered himself on the hard member, wincing at the sharp pain that came with the intrusion. "Fuck- ha..., you're... big. ...Shhhhhit."

Goku massaged his thighs to try and make it better. The thighs trembled as Vegeta pushed down some more. Goku bit his lip at the tight fit, it felt really good, but it didn' look like it for Vegeta. "Take your, hn, time, Vegeta." He said encouragingly. As Vegeta managed fo burry the whole length inside him, Goku sat up and touched the prince's body all over, kissing and squeezing, trying to distract him from the pain.

Vegega appreciated the gesture, much so. He started to rock his hips, enjoying the feeling of being filled, not enjoying the pain much though. He tried to find his prostate as he rocked back and forth, hearing soft voice whisper to him for comfort. "I'm no- fuck, woman Kakarot. You don't have to be... gentle w-with me.... ha-" Vegeta protested. He very much liked the worshipping of his body, but a few touches and licks aren't going to break his pride that he build up all those years.

"Of course nnnnot." A kiss was planted on the prince's neck. "But just cuz you'rrrrrre a man." He purred as he kissed again. "Doesn't mean I can't treat you gently." A bite came this time."I love you." He spoke softly. Vegeta whined and bucked his hips at the treatment on his neck, and those words spoken so lovingly, just for him. 

Fuck

He rose up, so only the tip was in and slammed back down, ignoring the pain and that he hasn't found his prostate yet. He felt like he owned something to the younger man. He showered him with love, affectiond and care everyday, not expecting anything in return. Hell, he didn't even know that two men could have sex until not even an hour ago. Vegeta also knew that Goku not only expected anything in return, but he was also ok with it.

He moaned with pain at the stinging sensation, and knew he would be very delicate after this, but he couln't help himself. And his mouth wouldn't allow him to say these words. So he had to show his lover how much he meant to him the other way.

"V-vegeta!" He almost shouted. If felt great, but the prince didnt look like he was enjoying himself. "Vegeta... s-stop." said saiyan went stiff, as he caught his breath after the rough movement. "W-hat now? Are you gonna k-keep stopping, ugh, us every.... few seconds?..." Goku hugged the other tigthly. "Do YOU want to stop? You look like you're in pain..." The younger saiyan breathed in Vegeta's face. The prince groaned. "I'm fine!" He layed the younger saiyan roughly on the bed. "I told you, I'm no woman! Besides, a little pain is inevitable." He resumed riding Goku. This is about him, not me. The prince though. Goku obeyed docilely, trusting his lover.

As Vegeta started bouncing on his lap, Goku loved the feeling of being buried deep inside the prince, he watched as his body tensed and twitched at each bounce. He thrust his hips up, trying to meet the other halfway as he noticed Vegeta's face change into pleasure after some time. The prince held Goku's hips down, giving him a glare. "Just relax and stay still, dammit." He hissed through clenched teeth. The younger saiyan did as he was told and sad back, watching Vegeta work. 

The prince's legs started to quiver as he was super close to the edge again. He held his own cock tightly, like hell he was going to climax before his lover. He put a ki ring around his shaft, supporting himself on the other's shoulders with both hands as he powered up a little, trying not to go limp on his lover like minutes ago. 

"Vegeta... You feel, ah- s-so good! Amazing!" Goku praised as he felt himself tense, so close. He pulled out, sighing as he heard Vegeta whine in disapproval.

"What was that?!" The prince complained. "Well, I was about to, yeah..." He brought the prince close, attempting to break the ki ring off of Vegeta, but he was stopped. "And?" Said saiyan asked, annoyed. Goku looked at him, confused. "I didn't wanna make a mess... i-inside you..." He used a tone like it was the most obvious thing in the world as he looked down between them, switching his gaze for a split of second onto Vegeta's face. 

The prince kissed his face. "You can cum inside me, Kakarot..." He whispered seducively into the other's ear, licking at the shell of his ear. Goku jumped slightly, from embarrasment and excitement. "Okay..." He moaned deeply, when Vegeta just slammed himself back down, and rode the cock again. He brought them both into climax as he made the ki ring dissappear, being satisfied with the other's orgasm. 

"Vegeta..." he tried to catch his breath. He never climaxed so intensively. "I love you so much." He kissed Vegeta's face lovingly, squeezing him tightly againt his own body, not even bothering to pull out yet. "I want you to know I love you Vegeta." He burried his face in Vegeta's soft hair. The prince smiled. "I know, dumbass." He kissed his lips before they decided to get a shower.


	10. Power Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Battle of Gods. Vegeta doesn't fo to train with Whis.

It has been so many times he's been left behind. So many times Kakarot took all the spotlight and was declared the hero of the day. He was tired of it. A mere third class overpowering him, a prince, making a fool out of him, taking his pride away.

He was itching for a fight, more like, itching to beat the shit out of the younger saiyan. He couldn't stand his idiotic smile and strength that rivaled even Gods themselves. Forget Frieza, he went up against a God of destruction!

Even his marriage was falling apart. He trained 24/7 in the gravity room, sometimes even passing out there, he even started sleeping in a seperate guest room. He couldn't stand facing Bulma's concern. And she was becoming less and less patient with him, more angry.

It was infuriating, and since Kakarot was oh so strong, he could take Vegeta's full power even on a bad day. Finally, after weeks of feeling sorry for himself, Vegeta decided to confront the younger saiyan. Having enough of training on his own.

The prince landed on a wasteland, dressed in his battle suit. It was night but still wasn't too cold for a saiyan. He powered up to super saiyan, feeling other power levels rise in response, waiting for his move. He ignored them all but one. Kakarot's ki singing back to him with excitement and warmth. Vegeta hated it.

Kakarot's ki was always warm and excited. Rarely was there even a hint of disappointment or sadness, more often anger. Prince's, on the other hands was... surprisingly warm as well. But not so much for excitement. There was always anger and frustration evident, but it has dulled over the years.

He felt the other saiyan's ki approaching quickly. Vegeta was glad he didn't IT (Instant Transmission) to him right away. He wasn't a fan of someone suddenly appearing next to him, although he expected it, outside of a fight.

The taller man landed in front of him with his gi on, which was very clear to see as his golder aura shone around him, complimenting the dark night. He stepped closer, not in a challange, but as a friendly gesture as he waved dowards his smaller rival.

"Hey, you wanting a spar?" Are we even rivals? Vegeta though. Sure enough, he also thought that he hated the taller man and everything he did. But he couldn't ignore the warmth that came with seeing Goku. IT'S JUST HIS KI. He would tell himself. 

"It's been a while since I've beaten the shit out of you. Now power up! Hold nothing back!" Vegeta got into his stance for a split of second, before launching at the younger man, giving him not time to respond. The prince powered up to his second super saiyan and threw kicks and punches blindly. 

Vegeta seemed angry. Not to get hurt too bad, but also give the older saiyan a punching bag, he powered up to third level. He would see that the prince was totally unguarded, even the blind attacks seemed like not Vegeta's fighting. He was usually so calculated, in everything.

Goku decided to ask later and for now just accepted what Vegeta threw at him. That was until the other saiyan shouted, shortly after they started. "Why are you not fighting? I told you not to hold back! Hit me with everything you got!" He launched at the other again, aiming for the head. He was stopped by a fist connecting to his stomach. His breath was knocked out of him and he spit blood almost immediately, fearing of throwing up. He retreated slowly, away from Goku, clunching at his stomach protectively. 

"Vegeta?" The younger questioned, trying to get close to the other but was stopped with a growl. "Fuck... you..." The prince panted. "I- I HATE you... Understand? Fuck... you and your perfection..." He unwrapped his arms around his abdomen and powered up some more. "Fight me already! Show me no mercy! Like you should have done from the beginning!" He screamed and charged at the younger. He was about to hit him when he felt a sharp pain at his neck, his vision blurred before he blacked out.

Vegeta woke up with a huge headache. He saw stars behind closed eyelids. He figured he was laying on something soft. Ringing in ears as something caressed his hair gently. No, it was someONE. He opened his eyes too fast, his vision was shaking and blurred as he tried to make out why he was here. Did he pass out training in the GR again? 

Oh wait.

Kakarot's hand was disgustingly pleasant and warm on his head. It was there for not so long, Kakarot retreated his hand to lean over him, he was still in super saiyan. The glow was too much for Vegeta's eyes and he closed them again, weakly throwing a hand over them. He groaned.

"I still hate you." He managed weekly. Vegeta didn't notice the warm smile that came up the other's face. "I know." He resumed stroking the prince's head. Suprisingly enough, he didn't bat his hand away. "If you want the God power, we can give it to you."

Vegeta tensed, his eyes shooting wide as he took the hand off of them, instantly regrestting as the other's bright aura blinded him momentarily. He grit his teeth. "You used that mind reading technique on me? You're giving me more reasons to hate you every day, Kakarot." He spat his name, hearing a chuckle in response. "Nah. You would have to open up to me for me to read your mind. Besides, I wouldn't do that, specially not to you. I know how you are with opening up to people... specially me." Vegeta could swear he felt a bit of a sad tone at the last words.

It was Vegeta's turn to chuckle, emotionless. "Even though there is a way, do you think anyone BUT you would be willing to give me their strength?" Goku removed his hand. "Of course! The only person who wouldn't, that I can think of is Yamcha. I mean, he's probably still salty about Bulma, haha." He rubbed his index finger under his nose. 

Vegeta hummed in response. Goku looked at him in worry. "There's something more that's bothering you... What is it?" The younger asked. The prince snarled. "As if I could tell you! Besides, why would you even care?" "Because you're my friend, whatever YOU think." The response was harsh, much unlike Goku. Vegeta was startled.

The younger saiyan saw the shock written ot the otber's face and sighed, casting his eyes away. "It might sound weird, but, you're all I've got Vegeta. We're both saiyans, although you don't view me as one of your people more than half the time..." He looked at the prince with a sad smile. "I care about you Vegeta, unbelievably so. I owe you my life and just..." He searched the smaller man's eyes for any sign to stop, there was none. "I am positive that I wouldnt be where I am now, or be the man I am now, if it weren't for you." He took one of Vegeta's hands in his own, he brought it to his lips, not making a sound as they connected and pulled away from the gloved hand. "I must thank you, Prince Vegeta." 

Said saiyan tried to still a gasp coming out as his hand was kissed again. He pulled his hand away quickly, not meeting the other's smiling face. They sat in a weird silence for a while before Vegeta spoke. "I guess I'm just... tired of being the second best." Goku didn't respond, he just laughed. Vegeta turned to him, anger and embarrasment written on his face. How dare he-. "Are you for real? You're definitely not my second best. I might be a bit stronger than you, but everything else? Do you know just how jealous I get? Seeing that you are so much better than me?" The younger saiyan blushed a bit after the confession, realising what he just said "I-I mean jelous as if uh-" "I get it." Vegeta cut in, spearing the other more embarrasment.

"What I'm trying it say is-" "I said, I get it." The prince cut him again. Goku looked down, not wanting to speak in fear of making the other angry. "Thank you." It was the most quiet tone the younger saiyan ever heard the other use, but he caught it and understood it. He knew Vegeta had a hard time in showing his positive emotions so he just gave a chuckle in response and beamed at the prince, who was now watching the sunrise. 

They sat in a comfortable silence together as they watched the sky turn beautiful colors and the sun emerging from the horizon. They were really close, their shoulders and knees bumping into one another s few times. "I'm glad we sorted out this misunderstanding. I feel even closer to you now, you know!" Goku said in his usual cheerful voice. The prince grunted in approval.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this chapter too short?


End file.
